Why You Never Intoxicate The Gundam Boys 1234
by Yami Arike
Summary: Duo, Heero, and Trowa decide to have a little fun one day at the Winner mansion. This includes getting drunk. They convince Quatre to join in on the festivities... and some odd things happen. A little bashing, a little yaoi romance, and a lot of laughs.


... Blah, blah... disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. And if I did, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero would be chained to my bed.  
Permanently. ^_^  
  
  
  
WHY YOU NEVER INTOXICATE THE GUNDAM BOYS gundam wing   
  
It was the laughter that drew him. Quatre Raberba Winner followed the gleeful sound, ending up in a rarely-used parlor of the extensive mansion. He listened attentively through the mahogany door.  
"Duo…!" came the choked name between laughs. Through it was slightly and strangely slurred, Quatre could tell that was Heero's voice.   
"That.. is.. insane." came Trowa's unusually loud voice. Quatre pushed the door open.  
"Hey, Q, you gotta join us.. we're having…"  
"Fun." Heero finished blatantly, and then the three began to laugh. Quatre stared at them all. This was very odd behavior…   
"What are you doing?" the blonde inquired, but his answer was soon found as several empty liquor bottles rolled out from under the table. Duo giggled.  
"Was' it look like, man?"   
"Shut up, Shinigami." Trowa said, chuckling slightly himself and collapsing on the couch he was sitting on. Heero, who was laying flat out on the floor, started giggling like a maniac.  
"This is not the time to get drunk! We could be getting a mission anytime, and the Gundams-"  
"Screw the missions." Duo said suddenly. The other two drunk boys nodded.  
"Screw the Gundams." Heero said bluntly.  
"Screw the War." Trowa supplied. Quatre stared at them all.  
"Come on, Q, we're only askin' that you unwind a bit… thas' not too much to ask, is it?" Duo queried. The blonde considered this. However, he knew… he knew if he himself got intoxicated there was no knowing what might become of it. Tense aquamarine eyes met amethyst ones.  
"Please?"  
A small silence….  
"Hai, Shinigami."  
----  
An hour later the four of them were in various stages of intoxication. Heero had moved from the floor up to the couch, and his head was now resting in Duo's lap. Duo, of course, had the most slurred speech out of all of them anyway, and now more due to the alcohol. Trowa had collapsed on his couch, and Quatre was politely drunk on the floor.   
"Do you think anyone knows Zechs and Treize are a thing?" Trowa questioned. Heero laughed.  
"Who knows. Relena still thinks I'm straight!" this caused all of them to go into fits of laughter. Quatre noticed how comfy Heero seemed with Duo. A light clicked on in the little blonde's head and he grinned cheekily.   
"All she'd have to do is spend the night here and she'd figure it out. I always wondered why your guys's room was so NOISY…"  
Duo had the grace to look slightly abashed, but Heero just started laughing again.  
"Right you are, Quatre, right you are."  
"Be quiet, Uke." Duo said evilly. Heero's eyes lit up.  
"Who are you calling Uke?!"  
"You. I am the Seme, and you the Uke."  
"Are not!"  
"Is too!"  
"ARE NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"  
"Shut. Up." Trowa said quietly.  
Pilots 1 and 2 obeyed.  
"On the matter of open questions," Duo said lightly, "Who the HELL does your hair, Tro?"   
Trowa blinked as the other three guffawed.   
"Hey - what's so funny- you guys!"   
Quatre smiled.  
"It is weird… but so's your braid, Duo, so I wouldn't be talking."  
"Oooh… the innocent one dissed you." Heero said gleefully, looking up at Duo. The braided one frowned slightly.  
"Yeah, and we should all wear pink shirts like you, Quatre?"  
"It's better than Heero's liking for spandex."  
Heero stuttered as he was laughed at. However, even though his brain was quite fogged, Quatre noticed his rear was starting to hurt from sitting on the wooden floor so long. Trowa -even though intoxicated beyond any level and was now laying on the couch- patted the bit of mattress right by his stomach. Quatre silently accepted, but instead sat on the unibanged pilot's stomach, grinning.  
"He's gotcha pinned, Tro." Duo giggled  
"Shut up you- oof.." the last sound happened as a result of Quatre squirming slightly. Surprisingly, Trowa's stomach was quite well-built, the muscles could easily be felt through the green turtleneck.  
"Oh man, I'm wasted…" Duo said, tipping his head back. Heero laughed.  
"Indeed you are, Shinigami."  
Pilots 1 and 2 passed out at that moment.   
"Quatre, do you think we could um… adjust so this is more comfortable?" Trowa asked meekly. Quatre giggled and obliged, sliding off the Heavyarms Pilot and watching as he drew his long, faded-gray jean clad legs under him elegantly. Quatre's intoxicated mind then came up with a very, very wicked idea.   
He sat in Trowa's lap, so close their alcohol smelling breaths mingled.   
"Q- Quatre?"  
"What? I've sat in your lap before."  
"Yes.. but you've never looked at me like that." Trowa said slowly, his emerald eyes enlarging to a chibi-like size. Quatre grinned evilly, his actions now very different then usual.  
"Like what?" the blonde asked softly.  
"Like all you wanna do is fuck the hell out of me."  
Gundam Sandrock's Pilot smiled, leaning impossibly close.  
"You.. are correct."  
And with that they kissed.  
Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps not, but every touch felt as if it was magnified 1000-fold. Quatre's arms came around Trowa's neck instantly, while Trowa groaned into the sweet little mouth pressed intensely against his own. It was hot, and passionate, and utterly right.  
Trowa was the one to pull away first.  
"Why.. why'd you stop?" Quatre asked, a bit more like his usual innocent self. Trowa grinned crookedly, sliding his hands down to the blonde's chest.  
"'Cause I think we might wake them up."  
Quatre's face fell. Then, as if he was risking all, he looked up into the soft emerald depths that were the eyes of Trowa Barton.  
"Ai shiteru."  
Trowa's eyes widened, then grew slightly dewy. Quatre thought he looked impossibly cute like that.  
"Ai shiteru Little One. My angel..." he growled the last part possessively, eyebrows raising suggestively.  
"Let's go to your room." Quatre said, grinning. Trowa nodded, and the two stood and left.  
---  
Duo was awakened by a warm sensation tingling his scalp. His fogged mind finally realized someone was pulling on his braid. The amethyst eyed boy looked down, watching Heero with slight awe as the 'Perfect Soldier' ran his fingers over the chestnut strands.  
"Where's Q and Tro?"  
"They left when we passed out I think. But…" Heero grinned suddenly.  
"But what?" Duo asked. Heero pointed at the walls. Duo, confused, listened for a moment. Then, faintly….  
  
"TROWA!!"  
"QUATRE!!"  
  
Duo laughed.  
"How long they been at it?"   
"Since I've been up… so about half an hour, at least."  
Duo's eyebrows rose.  
"You've been laying with your head in my lap for half an hour?" the braided one asked. Heero nodded sheepishly.  
"Uh-huh… and I intend to stay here for a bit."  
Duo smiled, one of his hands wandering to run through Heero's unruly dark hair.  
"Fine by me, koibito. Fine by me…."  
  
*  
  
R/and R people!!!!!!!! 


End file.
